memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Mark McWire
-- 10:43, 26. Dez 2006 (UTC) Regnummer Bellerophon Bist du dir was die Registriernummer der USS Bellerophon (Nebula-Klasse) angeht absolut sicher? Die MA/en führt sie auch ohne Regnummer!--Bravomike 14:49, 9. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Absolut sicher bin ich mir nicht jedoch ist in http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Starships_at_Wolf_359 die Reg-Nummern der Yamaguchi und Bellerophon angegeben, die 2 Schiffe die man zusammen im DS9-Pilot gesehen hat. Eigentlich müsste man, wenn man absolut korret sein möchte, alle NCCs ausser der der Saratoga und Melbourne entfernen, da nur durch die ausgestellten Modelle und den Referenzwerken die NCCs überhaupt bekannt sind. In der TV-Fassung sind die NCCs auf den Modellen nicht zu erkennen, wegen der geringen Auflösung. Mark McWire 14:55, 09.05.2007 (UTC) Nun, einige Nummern sind schon bekannt, zum Beispiel die der Anahwee oder anderer. Allerdings scheint eben die Bellerophon zu denen zu gehören, die nicht bekannt sind. Siehe auch Diskussion:Liste der Raumschiffe bei Wolf 359--Bravomike 14:59, 9. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Voyager Technical Manual hallo, du schreibst in Intrepid-Klasse: :sowie das nur als Rohskript erschienenen "Voyager Technical Manual" geben als Länge für die Intrepid-Klasse ebenfalls 344 m wo und in welcher form ist das TM als "Rohskript" erschienen? hast du es?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:51, 30. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Also ich habe das Rohscript als PDF irgendwo im Internet gefunden. Ich weiß nicht mehr genau von welcher Webseite, da das ganze schon 3 Jahre her ist. Ich habs noch irgendwo auf einer CD, die entsprechende Seite gibts nicht mehr. Vom Gefühl her glaube ich aber nicht, dass die Veröffentlichung beabsichtigt war. Am besten wir löschen diesen Kommentar wieder. Eine weitere Quelle die die Intrepid mit 344m angibt ist das Star Trek Magazin. --Mark McWire 21:10, 30. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :also, bist du sicher das du es da mal nicht mit einem fan-werk zu tun hast? würde mich auf jeden fall interessieren. ich weiss natürlich das 344 eine, von vielen aktzeptierte angabe ist. schreib ruhig sämtliche dir bekannte quellen rein, finde ich ok--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 21:31, 30. Sep. 2007 (UTC) POV Hallo, es war nur eine Kleinigkeit, aber bitte beachte unbedingt unsere Memory Alpha:Erzählperspektive. Die von Dir genutzte Formulierung: "Am Ende der Serie ..." (http://memory-alpha.org/de/index.php?title=Transwarp&curid=5861&diff=173763&oldid=173563) ist nicht zulässig. Danke, --Bravomike 20:21, 25. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Noch mal Hallo, es geht noch mal um den POV. Der ist nämlich nicht nur Star-Trek-intern, sondern auch Föderations-intern. Soll konkret heißen: Die Sternenflotte kennt die Höchstgeschwindigkeit ihrer eigenen Schiffsklassen sicher. Deswegen habe ich Deine spekulativen Angaben in Prometheus-Klasse zur Höchstgeschwindigkeit in eine HGI verwandelt. Wollte Dich nur auf diesen Punkt hinweisen, damit Du Dich nicht wunderst und und in Zukunft drauf achten kannst. MfG,--Bravomike 22:31, 27. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Hallo, ich möchte Dich ja nur für so etwas sensibilisieren, denn leider schreibst Du Sachen wie kürzlich in Cochrane (Maßeinheit): "Die Einheit Cochrane kommt auch in Form von Vielfachen in Star Trek vor." Das verstößt gegen unsere Erzählperspektive! Bitte, achte darauf, Derartiges zu vermeiden. (Und als ein verwandter Hinweis: Die Zeitform für alle Einträge in Artikeln ist die Gegenwart!) Danke, mfG--Bravomike 08:47, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Jagut, ich versuch drauf zu achten, ich habe halt diesen Artikel so auf die schnell umgeschrieben, da mir die Auflistung des MAen gut gefallen hat. Ich habe eh so meine Schwierigkeiten mit dem Ausdruck. Aber irgendwie versteh ich nicht, warum alles in der Gegenwart geschrieben werden soll, wenn es doch chronlogisch in der Vergangenheit liegt, denn man kann ja nur etwas nacherzählen was schon stattgefunden hat ;) --Mark McWire 12:13, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Uff, das mit der Zeitform war eine echt schwierige Geburt, hat mindestens ein halbes Dutzend Diskussionen, Abstimmungen und Foren gebraucht, die Entscheidung fiel dann hier (da sind auch noch mal einige Vorgängerdiskussionen verlinkt). Es ist einfach so, dass der Einheitlichkeit wegen eine Zeitform gewählt wurde, un die ist, nach langer Diskussion, welche es sein soll, die Gegenwart.--Bravomike 13:21, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Homepage http://startrek-datenbank.tk (ok die Funpic-Adresse geht nicht, diese aber schon^^) --Mark McWire 12:17, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Maximum Warp Ne kleine Frage zu deiner letzten Änderung: # was soll die 7000 Lichjahre? Was soll sie sagen? # woher hast du die entsprechenden Lichtgeschwindigkeiten, in "Die Technik der USS Enterprise" stehen diese Werte nich außerdem is dort keine Formel zur Errechnung angegeben. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:40, 14. Dez. 2007 (UTC) 7000 Lj sind im Dialog gegeben, genau wie die Flugzeit. Daraus ergeben sich nach nüchterner Mathematik 2699c. Genauso wie 14 Lj (auch Dialog) und 5 Tage dann 1022c ergeben. Erster Wert liegt genau zwischen 1909 (Warp 9,6) und 3053 (Warp 9,9) der Referenzskala und zwar wenn man den Graphenverlauf interpoliert ziemlich genau da wo Warp 9,8 sich befinden sollte, wenn mathematische Grundregeln auch im canon gelten sollten... muss man bei euch ja immer als konjunktiv formulieren *sfz*. Und die 1022c, liegen nur 2c neben den 1024c der Warp 8 der Referenzskala. Die Referenzskala die ich zugrunde lege stammt aus dem Encyclopedia (III. Fassung von 1999 nur in englisch erschienen). Noch Fragen? --Mark McWire 20:51, 14. Dez. 2007 (UTC) Na ich meinte eigentlich, dass die 7000 irgendwie reingeklatscht is, aber jetz hab ichs verstanden. Zu den Werten: ich bin leider nicht im Besitz der Enzyklopädie, deshalb kann ich nur von der Skala aus dem Buch "Die Technik der USS Enterprise" ausgehen, und selbst wenn man da Mathe Professor ist, kann man aus der Tabelle nicht die Lichtgeschwindigkeit auf den Nenner genau ablesen! Außerdem geht es im Absatz der HGI um das Buch "Die Technik der USS Enterprise" und nicht um die Enzyklopädie ;) PS: wenn du immer wieder Probleme mit unserer Canon-Polotik hast, solltest du dir vielleicht überlegen, ob MA das richtige für dich ist. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:02, 14. Dez. 2007 (UTC) : Hab die Enzyklopädie als 2. Quelle ergänzt. Es muss nicht auf dne Nenner genau sein, es reicht ja schon die Größenordnung. Es geht nicht darum das es jetzt 2698,9c sind, man könnte auch 2700c oder 2600c schreiben, das ändert ja nichts daran das es zwischen 1909 und 3053 liegt, selbst nach kanonischen Maßstäben ;) --Mark McWire 21:07, 14. Dez. 2007 (UTC) Naja, nur 2699 is doch schon ziemlich genau^^. Du besitzt doch auch "Die Technik der USS Enterprise", oder? Unterscheiden sich die beiden Tabellen denn voneinander? Weil wie man von der Tabelle im TNG:TM auf 2699 kommt, ist mir rätselhaft. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:11, 14. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :: Ich besitze so ziemlich aller technisch relevanten Referenzbücher die jemals zu Star Trek herausgekommen sind. (Also TOS:TM, Scottys Guide für die Ent-A, TNG:TM, DS9:TM, Fact Files, Raumschiffguide, 2 der 3 Enzyklopedien, Star Trek Magazin, Trek-Lexikon, Star Trek Chronologie, und noch einige mehr) ;-) Die Tabelle der Enzyklopädie enzhält neben den Werten aus dem TNG:TM noch 1649c für 9,2, 1909c für Warp 9,6, 3053c für Warp 9,9, 7912c für Warp9,99 und 199516c für Warp 9,9999. Außerdem wird dort explizit noch die Geschwindigkeitsangabe in km/h angegeben. d.h. sie setzen 1 Cochrane = 1-fache Lichtgeschwindigkeit = 300.000 km/s = 1,08 Mrd km/h wirklich so gleich. --Mark McWire 21:17, 14. Dez. 2007 (UTC) Also jetz nochmal, du hast also auch "nur" die Tabelle vor dir liegen? Dort sind: links die Lichgeschwindigkeit angegeben (log-Achse), rechts Energieverbrauch und als x-Achse der Warpfaktor? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= :: http://img170.imageshack.us/img170/729/warpgeschwindigkeit7nr.jpg Diese Tabelle aus den "Fact Files" ist im Prinzip eine Kopie der Tabelle aus der Encyclopedia nur grafisch "aufgerüstet". --Mark McWire 21:34, 14. Dez. 2007 (UTC) Aha, na die sieht ja ganz ander aus als die im TNG:TM^^. ok, nur wie kommst du jetz auf 9.8? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:39, 14. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :: Erstmal: Warp 9,6 sind 1909c, Warp 9,9 sind 3053c... demnach liegt 2700c (mal aufgerundet) genau dazwischen. Nun ist es aber für jeden Menschen erkennbar, dass 2700 näher an 3053 als an 1909 liegt. Wenn man die Lücke zwischen Warp 9,6 und Warp 9,9 gleichmäßig aufteilt, müsste für Warp 9,7 ein Wert in der Größe von 2300c und für Warp 9,8 ein Wert in der Größe von 2600 herauskommen. Das ist natürlich mathematisch begründete Spekulation, jedoch kommt der eigentliche Hinweise aus dem Dialog der Folge, wo bei der Flucht vor dem Borg-Kubus mal kurzzeitig Warp 9,8 erreicht wird. Auch steht im MA-Artikel der Galaxy-Klasse bei der Höchstgeschwindigkeit eine Warp 9,8. Alle Hinweise zusammengenommen ergeben, dass die errechneten 2700c und die canon gegebenen Warp 9,8, wenn auch in einem leicht anderen Zusammenhang, recht identisch sind, zumindestens von der Perspektive eines Mathematiker, der von Star Trek keine Ahnung hat^^ --Mark McWire 21:48, 14. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::Deine Berechnung hat aber einen Fehler, den zwischen Warp 9.2 und Warp 9.6 (Warpdifferenz 0.4) lieben nur 260c Und zwischen Warp 9.6 und 9.9 (Warpdifferenz 0.3) ca. 1150c. Das bedeutet, wie dir jeder Mathematiker sagen wird, dass die Steigerung nicht linear ist, sondern in einem anderen Verhältnis steht. In sofern ist Warp 9.8 ~2699c reine Spekulation.--Tobi72 21:58, 14. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::: Natürlich ist es nicht linear, es ist aber auch nicht exponentiell, wenn man es genau nachprüft entspricht die Warp-Skala zwischen Warp 9 und Warp 9,9 überhaupt keinem bekannten Verhalten. Warp 9,8 wird irgendwo zwischen 2500 und 3000c liegen, welchen Werte genau, kann man nur mittels grafischer Interpolation der gegebenen Werte bestimmen. Ich will euch nicht widersprechen, dass es eine Form der Spekulation ist. Ich werde auch den entsprechenden Abschnitt nach dem Einwand umformulieren. --Mark McWire 22:02, 14. Dez. 2007 (UTC) Tobi72 hat absolut recht, deswegen würde ich sagen, dass wir "etwa 2700 fache" Lichtgeschwindigkeit schreiben. Und noch ne Bitte an dich (MarkMcWire): wir müssen hier immer davon ausgehen, dass User der MA nicht-physiker und nicht-Mathematiker sind. Deswegen bitte ich dich, Sachen wie c auszuschreiben, also xxx-fache Lichtgeschwindigkeit. Auch ~ kann man schnell als "etwa" schreiben. Ok? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 22:03, 14. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :: Ihr habt recht, ich habe es geändert. Auch habe ich ~ und c ausgeschrieben... entschuldigt bitte, aber dies sind nunmal Abkürzungen die man als naturwissenschaftlichen Student einfach unbewusst indus hat und daher unbewusst nutzt *gg*. Nebenbei habe ich bei der HGI zur TNG-Skala noch was mathematisches hineingeschrieben, was eigentlich die meisten Leser nicht überfordern sollte. --Mark McWire 22:15, 14. Dez. 2007 (UTC) Danke :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 22:18, 14. Dez. 2007 (UTC) Re: Danke wegen Meta-tag Kein Problem, wobei ich sagen muss, dass ich in diesem Fall auch nicht verstehe, warum dass nicht ohne "1=" funktioniert, normalerweise braucht man das nur, wenn in der Vorlage wieder eine Vorlage (also z.B. Quellenangabe) steckt. Ich vermute, es ist das ³, das das dann doch nötig macht, vielleicht besser einfach 3 schreiben.--Bravomike 15:46, 10. Mai 2008 (UTC) :Halt, nein, es ist das "=" in der Gleichung, das macht das Problem, vielleicht durch = ersetzen, das funzt (ist auch bei und nötig)--Bravomike 15:50, 10. Mai 2008 (UTC) Grundsätzliches ich meine es wirklich nicht böse aber wie stellst du dir das vor: ich mache eine Bearbeitung von dir rückgängig weil ich, möglicherweise zu unrecht, glaube das sie z.B. fehl am platz ist oder z.B. aus der Sicht der Canon-Richtlinien ungültig. in dem Moment wo du die Änderung wieder einträgst, bin ich immer noch davon überzeugt, das sie da nicht hingehört. was muss ich also wieder machen? ich muss das ganze wieder Rückgängig machen. wir könnten dieses spiel ja auch bis in alle Ewigkeit fortsetzten. das klingt nicht unbedingt nach einer produktiven Zusammenarbeit ^^. in dem Moment in dem du glaubst, das deine Änderungen zu unrecht zurückgesetzt wurden, liegt es an dir eine Diskussionsseite zu dem Thema zu öffnen und mich oder die restliche Community davon zu überzeugen das ich unrecht hatte. dann kannst du oder ich die änderung gerne wieder eintragen. ich bitte dich etwas kooperativer zu sein :) --ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 15:10, 12. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :: Ich war noch mitten in der Bearbeitung, also du es schon nach 1 Minute rückgängig gemacht hast, daher habe ich, die vorhergehende Änderung einfach ignoriert und einfach ganz normal weitergeschrieben. Ich hasse an Wikipedien eigentlich genau dies, diese ständigen parallelen Doppelbearbeitungen. Ich habe einfach meinen vervollständigten Text reinkopiert und abgeschickt und nicht mitbekommen was geändert wurde, bis ich auf die Zusammenfassungseite geschaut habe. --Mark McWire 15:14, 12. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :::leider ist das Mediawiki-System nicht dafür ausgelegt Artikel zwischen zu speichern ohne sie zu veröffentlichen. Ich verstehe das Problem sehr gut da ich auch nicht während eines Edits alles aufschreiben kann was ich sagen wollte. in dem falle währe es sinnvoll bei der ersten Bearbeitung als Zusammenfassung an zu geben "In Arbeit" oder so.--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 15:19, 12. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Kleinigkeit Hi, nur eine winzige Kleinigkeit (bevor wir das Spiel noch die ganze Nach treiben): Externe Links, z.B. in die WP, stehen immer unter der Überschrift "Externen Links" und mit Aufzählungspunkt, also Externen Links * . Wie gesagt, nur eine Kleinigkeit, Danke, mfG--Bravomike 22:22, 12. Jun. 2008 (UTC) : Ok, ich berücksichtige es !--Mark McWire 22:27, 12. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Bewaffnung der Akira-Klasse schön das du endlich mal licht ins dunkle der Bewaffnung der Akira gebracht hast^^. ich wollte nur fragen wo die bilder sind, die du meinst. vlt könnte man die dann auch so in den artikel einbringen--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 19:06, 13. Jul. 2008 (UTC) : Versuchs mal hier. Dort sind einige Screenshot aus ST8 und Flaschenpost verlinkt. Man kann in ST 8 einen Torpedowerfer in der Nähe des Hauptdeflektor und 3 Abschussrohre im Waffenmodul identifizieren. Im weiteren Verlauf der verlinkten Diskussion konnten weitee Folgen, insbesondere aus dem Dominion-Krieg mit Akiras in Aktion ausgeschlossen werden. Demnach sind nur die Torpedowerfer aus ST8 canon, gleiches gilt analog für die eine Phaserbank. --Mark McWire 20:41, 13. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Quellenstil Hi, eine Kleinigkeit zum Stil von Quellenangaben, weil ich es bei Dir ein paar mal anders gesehen habe: Bitte vergiss nicht, die Quellen in Klammern zu setzen! Außerdem solltest Du, wenn Du zwei oder mehr Episoden der gleichen Serie zitierst, nur einmal die jeweilige Serienvorlage nutzen und alle Episoden über sie einbinden, also z.B.: ( ) statt , usw. Bei mehr als drei Episoden nutze , um den Stil beizubehalten, siehe auch hier. Danke dafür, mfG--Bravomike 17:23, 1. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Deine Informationsquellen Schönes Design, wo hast du das her?--Tobi72 08:37, 9. Okt. 2008 (UTC) : Wenn du darauf hinaus willst, dass deines auch so aussieht. Ich habe den Quellcode von deiner Benutzer-Seite übernommen, da ich etwas faul war und solche Sachen auch nicht so ganz mein Fachgebiet sind^^ Ich habe nur die Kategorien ein wenig neu eingeteilt.--Mark McWire 10:51, 9. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Ich empfehle dir noch __NOEDITSECTION__ auf der Benutzerseite einzutragen.--Tobi72 16:39, 9. Okt. 2008 (UTC)